


Always Save Me

by just_another_lesbian



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: American Horror Story References, F/F, Fluffy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Magic, Useless Lesbians, Witches, foxxay - Freeform, goodeday, kinda angsty?, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_lesbian/pseuds/just_another_lesbian
Summary: "I'll be right here, all night." She said, feeling the weight of her own sleepiness creep back. Misty nodded at the affirmation and closed her eyes, she didn't have to try too hard to avoid the dark places in her mind with Cordelia's arms holding her. It was almost as if she was protecting her. Her mind lost the battle of staying awake and she fell gently into a refreshingly dreamless sleep.Or, the fic where I rewrote AHS season 9 around foxxay because I didn't care about the rest of the plot and I wanted to see what I could come up with to still make it semi-fit together.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode, Zoe Benson/Madison Montgomery
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Always Save Me

Cordelia walked into her greenhouse, a feeling of emptiness washed through her body. She used to love her greenhouse, it always smelled fresh and it was an escape from the harshness of her own home within the walls of her mother. Though since Misty’s disappearance it wasn’t the same. The plants were slowly dying without Cordelia’s attention and it coated the air with the scents of longing and sadness. She walked hesitantly toward her desk, running her fingertips across the rough surface before sitting down on her stool. With her sight restored, it enabled her to accurately see the chaos that she’d lived in not long ago. She saw the bundle of dried violets Misty found for her on one of their forest excursions. The memories lingered mournfully in the air.

“Misty why’d you leave me?” Cordelia whispered to the empty room. _I won’t fall apart, not now, when there is so much to do,_ she thought to herself. Still, it was no use, once one tear escaped others followed. She felt so alone, so lost. Nothing made sense anymore.  
“Delia?” Myrtle said from the doorway causing Cordelia to jump and shy away. She didn’t want to burden Myrtle with her depressing, nonsense emotions. But Myrtle cared for her, like she was her own daughter. She rushed to the younger woman’s shaking frame, placing a hand on her shoulder. Cordelia had never looked frail to Myrtle, no matter what her mother put her through, but in that moment she looked like a little girl again, crying into her hands. “Delia, Delia, please tell me, what’s the matter? You can talk to me dear.” The supportive words hung in the air, taunting. Cordelia yearned to confess everything to her and holding it in was too much to bear.

“Auntie Myrtle I don’t think I can do this-” Her voice came out shaky and cracked. Myrtle pulled her into a hug. She hated that such a pure soul could be so tormented and would do anything to help.

“What darling? Tell me what’s hurting you.” Cordelia sobbed into the elder woman’s chest, her mental anguish manifesting physically, stealing the breath from her lungs. How could she continue like this? She'd lost her best friend, before she could even tell her how she truly felt about her. She was overwhelmed being Supreme and constantly stressed, but all that was nothing compared to how she felt knowing the woman she cared about most was trapped in a dimension of her worst fears, and there was nothing Cordelia could do about it.

“Misty, I ne- I just miss her, is all.” Delia said pulling away from Myrtle and wiping her tears. 

“You poor thing. I know you two were close.” Myrtle crooned. Cordelia shook her head trying to fight back more tears. 

“No that’s the problem.” She tried to explain warranting a confused look. “I liked her more than just- more than friends.” She finally said. Myrtle processed for a moment. She wanted to ensure Cordelia of her support.

“Oh I see, that’s just fine dear I- oh sweetie I’m so sorry.” Myrtle hugged her one more time. She knew Delia must’ve been hurting in ways she couldn’t even imagine. “It’ll be okay.” She tried to reassure her. Cordelia nodded, grateful for the motherly affection the older witch gave her. Fiona didn’t offer her so much in all the years she’d looked after her daughter. If you could even call it looking after, considering that the selfish woman did nothing for anyone but herself in all the years she was Supreme. ~

_ Misty _

Misty was in hell. Not even in the figurative expression either. She was literally trapped in her own personalized state of suffering for eternity. Every day, or at least what she thought was days, (she’d completely lost concept of time) was another facet of the endless misery. She would fall into another situation every so often, forced to watch the worst moments of her life or even terrible things that had never happened. 

That time she found herself in a familiar place, Cordelia’s greenhouse. It was no longer comfortable or happy, it had morphed into a darker version of itself. The shadows seemed to claw up the walls and the space was cold. Just as she took in her surroundings Misty saw a figure approach. It was Cordelia, her hair tousled and eyes rimmed with red. The woman who once embodied elegance and power looked weak and beaten down. It pained Misty to see her that way. She tried to reach for her but there was nothing to touch as her fingers passed through the figure like fog. Despite all her efforts to hold it in, Misty’s bottom lip began to tremble. She felt a scream gather in her chest but she refused to let it out. She didn’t want the melancholy to devour the greatest thing she had in her previous life. 

“Not her, please, I can’t handle this.” Misty whimpered to the darkness. Cordelia moved around the room like a ghost.

“Misty why’d you leave me.” Her words were quiet and full of pain. They echoed in Misty’s mind causing the pools in her eyes to overflow. She loathed the idea of Cordelia in pain, especially if it was because of her. 

“No, Delia I’d never leave you. I’m right here, c’mon I’m here for you.” Misty’s voice rose and the image around her shimmered with her yelling. “I’m right here!” She repeated loudly as Cordelia began to sob. She attempted to reach out for her again but never made it because she crumpled through the floor. Her hair whipped around her face as she felt herself falling, down, down, down. A pitch black hole and the only light at the very top was a faint figure crying into the mouth of the darkness. Sobs reverberated through Misty’s body, she could no longer tell if they were her own. A voice speared through the anarchy,

_ “Why did you leave me?” ~ _

A Few Months Later

“I want you to retrieve my dear friend, Misty Day.” Cordelia spoke confidently to the room. Michael Langdon, the boy she was specifically addressing, nodded in agreement despite the immediate protests of the other men around. However Cordelia waved away any objection with a persuasive glare and her unrivaled authority as Supreme of the coven. Deep down she knew it was probably a selfish request. Either way she decided would be a win, Michael could succeed, she’d get Misty back or Michael could fail, and the current problem of him possibly rising to power would be a mere joke. In the time Misty was gone Cordelia became cold and unforgiving. Nothing could fill the omnipresent void she felt without her friend.

Michael’s abrupt agreement didn’t surprise her one bit. Anyone with eyes could see that he was arrogant and entitled. He had an off-putting energy of self-supplied dominance and Cordelia didn’t like it at all. She wanted to knock him down a peg, and this would either do just that or give her a view into his true power. 

“I’ll do it tonight.” He stated, flashing his signature smirk. The councilmen argued in hushed tones among themselves. 

“And that, is final boys.” Myrtle said pointedly toward the men, extinguishing their whispers and dismissing everyone to their own activities until the much anticipated event that was to unfold later in the evening.

As night fell the witches and warlocks gathered in the day room. Candles were lit all around and the fireplace crackled with energy. Everyone was seated or standing, quietly conversating or silent. The men didn’t dare protest anymore and stood farthest from anyone else with grim looks plastered on their faces. Michael emerged in the air with his teleportation as if sensing everyone waiting for him. Cordelia stood stiffly in the center of the room as he approached. 

“Shall I begin?” He said coolly. Cordelia suppressed a scoff at his smug demeanor. 

“Yes.” She responded with a curt gesture to the center of the floor where candles were laid out in a large circle. He made his way to the area and laid down flat on his back for a moment before muttering ‘descensum’ and dissapaiting to the underworld. A few of the newer witches gasped having never seen it before. 

Misty Day was trapped in her 11th grade biology class where the teacher was demanding she dissect a frog. She had already brought it back to life so many times. He grabbed her hand which was tightly gripping a scalpel, and forced it towards the creatures belly. She let out a scream, she could never, she would  _ never, _ hurt a living creature. She felt every nerve in her body reject the action she was about to be made to perform when suddenly the grip on her wrist loosened. She looked up to see her teacher being torn in half, revealing a tall, blonde haired boy behind him with some kind of fiery sword. The sword vanished and he stepped towards her. She flinched. She could tell he was not supposed to be there. 

“Who are you?” She asked warily, afraid of what this could mean. Was he taking her soul after all this time she fought trying to keep it? She didn’t know.

“I’m Michael, I’m here to bring you back.” He said extending his hand. His piercing eyes bore into her and she felt an eeriness fall around the room. Misty knew that this could only be some new evil.  _ Didn’t Delia say it was impossible for someone to return to reality if they got trapped here? _ She thought, carefully considering the boy’s offer. But then her thoughts drifted back to Cordelia and she knew if this was her only chance to see her again, then she would take it.

“How do I know this isn’t just another trick?” She didn’t want her hopes dashed anymore, she was afraid she wouldn’t have any left if that happened.

“It’s not, now take my hand.” She didn’t really need any more convincing. She grabbed his hand and electricity immediately tore through her body. The image around her vanished and she was propelled in the space between worlds. Misty looked around for Michael, realizing she was no longer holding onto his hand. The place was dark and it was so quiet her ears were ringing. She felt panic rising until she spotted a hazy light. Michael called out to her and she started running. The motivation to see her old life sent adrenaline coursing through her. Her shaggy haired rescuer dissolved in the light and she was getting so close she had to close her eyes. But even then she could almost feel the white light surrounding her.

Cordelia had been waiting patiently but her nerves started to get the best of her. Finally, after it seemed like it had been hours, Michael began to reappear. He came back fully and a worried question escaped,

“Where’s Misty?” Cordelia blurted out. He didn’t have time to respond as suddenly Misty began to materialize in front of them all. Cordelia fell to her knees next to the witch’s figure and cautiously grabbed her hand. She leaned over her looking into her face as her eyes opened. Her icy blue eyes that shone in the firelight. Cordelia cupped her soft cheeks.

“Cordelia?” Misty’s voice came out raspy. “Is this-am I really here?” She asked quietly. Tears welled in both the woman’s eyes. They were completely bewitched by each other, like they were the only two people in the world. Cordelia touched her hair, her face, pulling her up so they were sitting staring at one another longingly.   
“Yes, Misty you’re back, sweetie you’re here.” Cordelia felt a tear roll down her cheek. She could barely believe it, she was really there, she was really back. Misty squeezed her arm, subconsciously making sure this was the real woman she cared so much for. They finally pulled together in a desperate hug. Misty inhaled Cordelia’s comforting smell and wrapped her arms tightly around her waist. Once they’d moved apart the moment was broken when someone spoke,

“Is that quite enough for you ma’am?” One of the warlocks asked rudely. Cordelia cleared her throat and quickly composed herself, wiping away the wet trails from her tears. From her seated position she looked up at the boy whom she both despised and owed a great deal to.

“I would like to thank you Michael, you’ve done us an impressive service.” He smirked again but Cordelia was too elated to be annoyed. Misty was in her arms, she could feel the warmth from her body, she could practically taste her flowery perfume. She wanted to be alone with her, away from prying eyes and Supremely duties. Cordelia wanted to apologize for sanctioning the test before she was ready, she couldn’t help but feel guilty. “Now is not the time for important decisions, I will reconvene with the council tomorrow morning, for now let’s take some time to rest and celebrate the return of one of our own.” A few cheered at this, the warlocks scoffed and retreated to their own areas with solemn frowns. Misty gripped Delia’s hand, afraid if she let go this would all fade away and she’d be back in that horrible place. 

Cordelia helped Misty stand up and watched with a smile as she made her way around the room. She was greeting old friends with hugs and introducing herself to new ones. Zoey was obviously ecstatic to see her, while Madison was still standoffish, probably remembering the punch she’d received from Misty so long ago. When Cordelia found Myrtle the old witch had a silly smile on her face. She laughed and hoped that the heat she could feel rising in her face wasn’t too noticeable. Misty also walked over to Myrtle and after a motherly hug was inconspicuously guided back to Delia. 

“You two have so much to catch up on. Go ahead and find somewhere quiet to talk, I’ll keep everything in order for a little while.” Myrtle crooned. Cordelia looked at the ground for a moment, embarrassed but also grateful. Misty smiled widely at the two women, completely oblivious to the hidden meanings behind their actions. Cordelia put her hand on Misty’s shoulder for a moment as she led her to another room. They sat down on a brown couch facing one another. Silence was thick in the air but it wasn’t uncomfortable, they were just taking in the moment one second at a time. 

“Delia I-” Misty finally attempted to speak but couldn’t finish as Cordelia quickly pulled her in for another embrace. This contact was somehow more intimate, like there were so many feelings neither of the women were brave enough to let out just yet, and the physical touch was just easier. Eventually, after what seemed like seconds but was certainly longer, they released each other and Cordelia cleared her throat quietly. 

“Misty I’m so sorry, this is all my fault, you never should’ve gotten trapped-I never should’ve let Fiona make you-” She felt her eyes get blurry as more tears threatened to emerge. 

“Now you stop right there.” Misty said softly, pushing a stray hair behind the other blonde’s ear. “It’s not your fault, it never was.” Misty hated that Cordelia felt responsible, it was her horrible mother, Fiona's fault after all. Misty gazed into the other woman’s eyes, she saw them glance toward her lips then back up and she did the same. Like they were speaking without saying a word at all. They shifted closer. 

“Misty…” Cordelia whispered so quietly, the other witch could feel her warm breath on her lips as she said it. They were only centimeters apart...

“Who do you think you are!” Someone yelled from the other room, causing the two to jump and fly apart. Cordelia stood straightening her blouse though there were no wrinkles to flatten out anyways. She looked anxiously toward the other room and then back at Misty,

“Um take all the time you need to settle in, you could...stay in my room if you’d like.” Misty nodded smiling at her, still flustered from the intense moment they shared only a few seconds ago.

“I’ll just wash up or somethin’.” she replied in her Louisiana drawl. Her accent was always more prominent when she was nervous. Cordelia nodded awkwardly and rushed away to the other room, where she found Madison and Coco in a...heated conversation.

“No you little whore if anyone is getting with that Michael guy it’s so gonna be me.” Coco said waving an acrylic clad nail in Madison’s disgusted face. 

“Ladies!” Cordelia joined in before Madison could retort. “Can we not behave like civilized beings for more than 10 minutes?” Coco whipped around to rebuke her statement,

“You’re not like, in charge of me!” Cordelia raised an eyebrow and stared challengingly at the entitled witch. Without a budge in her demeanor the Supreme turned to Madison who withered under her glare,

“Fine cuckoo you can have magic surfer boy.” She shrugged and flopped down on the couch with a dramatic eye roll. 

“For the last time it’s Co-co.” Coco corrected. Everyone had stopped their conversations to watch what was going down and Coco smirked in triumph until she met eyes with Cordelia. The Supreme might have been kind and supportive but she could melt a glacier with her fiery stare. The social media-proficient witch scoffed and walked out of the room, escaping the tension. 

“I think it’s just about time for some dinner, what about everyone else?” Myrtle said in an attempt to break the stiff mood. The mutters of people around the room cued a collective agreement. 

Soon, everyone had gathered around a large wooden table. There was a feast expertly prepared by the girls of the academy who had tagged along on the trip. A bird roasted by magic fire, sat eloquently in the center. There were side dishes of all kinds, perfectly browned rolls, and ripe vegetable salads. Misty’s eyes took in the delicious sight as everyone already began sitting down. Misty quickly took a seat and looked around for Cordelia who had yet to take her own. Misty didn’t even register what she was doing as she smiled sweetly in the other woman’s direction, patting the chair next to her. Cordelia smiled back and sat next to Misty whose attention quickly turned back to the food.

“Hey I don’t wanna be rude, but I was in hell for a while and well...I’m kinda hungry.” Misty said in a low voice. Cordelia chuckled at this,

“Alright everyone, dig in.” She announced, sending a flurry of movements through the room. Misty fixed herself a plate and began eating. She was scarfing down the piquant meal practically moaning in delight. Cordelia looked over to her with a loving smile and placed her hand on the preoccupied witch’s shoulder, just to remind her that she was there.

After everyone had eaten, the night began to wind down. Cordelia just happened to have another surprise for her friend. A familiar woman walked gracefully into the room,

“Someone’s here to see you,” Cordelia whispered in Misty’s ear. Misty had to suppress a shiver at the feeling of the warm breath crashing onto her neck. She glanced at Cordelia’s kind smile before looking over to see who it was. Stevie Nicks was standing in the doorway. Misty grabbed Cordelia’s hands out of excitement. She swore she would have kissed the Supreme right there out of how thrilled she was to see her idol.

“You called the white witch!” She said in disbelief towards Delia. The other woman nodded, smiling. She loved seeing Misty happy. 

“I thought I’d stop by to welcome you back.” Stevie said. Misty jumped up and ran over to hug her. She stopped just short of the hug and hesitated waiting for her icon to accept. Stevie reached over pulling Misty into a quick hug. 

“Stevie you’re the best!” Misty exclaimed. 

“Well now that I’m here who would like a song or two?” Stevie said grabbing the attention of the room.

“I would definitely love a song,” Misty enthused, “If it’s not too much trouble, of course.” She tried to be polite, but who wouldn’t want Stevie Nicks to play a private concert for them? 

Everyone migrated to the other room as Stevie began to play piano and sing. Misty was sitting near her with Cordelia still by her side. She was transfixed by the artist.

_ “So I’m back to the velvet underground…”  _ Stevie’s smooth voice rang out. Misty could have melted into her chair. Listening to Fleetwood Mac on tape was great, but hearing her favorite artist sing to her was just mind-blowing. This time last year Misty would have been sitting in her little cottage in the woods humming along to the words. As Stevie continued Misty could no longer subdue the urge to dance around the room. She stood up holding onto the shawl Stevie gave her the first time they met. She began to twirl around feeling the music numb any sadness or negativity. Cordelia sat smiling at the swamp witch and listening to her quietly sing the words as she danced. Soon Zoey and Madison were on their feet too. More joined in and Stevie was grinning at the effect her playing had on the group of people.

“C’mon Delia!” Misty insisted, reaching out for her friend. The usually professional Supreme didn’t need to be asked twice and she let Misty pull her up and spin her around. She couldn’t help but notice the tightness in her chest, she was so happy it nearly hurt. She started to wonder if that was what love felt like.

Eventually, Stevie Nicks went to bed because she planned on leaving the next day. She probably had plenty to do and still she came to visit Misty. The thought made her head spin and as the hour hand continued its laps around the clock, more and more people retreated to their rooms. It had been an eventful day, but Misty, Cordelia, and Myrtle were still up chatting.

“Delia it has been such a lovely night but I seem to be falling asleep so I’m going to rest.” Myrtle said placing a parental kiss on her cheek before standing to leave. “And goodnight Misty, we are so glad to have you back.” 

“Oh goodnight to ya too Myrtle. I’m glad to be back.” Misty responded waving until Myrtle disappeared into the hallway. Then they were the only two left, each had their own glass of wine they’d nearly finished. Cordelia couldn’t stop staring at Misty, it was just so hard to believe she was really there.

“What’re you looking at me like that for?” She asked playfully.

“Maybe this is too cheesy but, Misty I’ve known you for such a short time and I feel like I’ve missed you forever.” The energy in the room seemed to change to something more affectionate. Misty was almost choked up by Cordelia’s heartfelt statement.

“You have no idea how much I wanted to come back here to see you...and everyone.” The swamp witch tripped over her words, trying to get how she felt across without revealing too much. Cordelia slowly reached her hand towards the other woman’s, who took it and held it tightly. Misty looked into Cordelia’s sweetly intense brown eyes. The natural pull began to take over. Misty leaned cautiously toward Delia and lightly pressed her lips to the other witch’s. Just like that the careful dance they’d been doing around their feelings for one another were over. Cordelia tangled her fingers in Misty’s curly hair and deepened the kiss. It was a fiery, passionate kiss, like they’d needed each other for so long. They broke apart to breathe and Cordelia stood up, gently pulling on Misty’s hand to lead her to their room.

Once they reached the bedroom Cordelia closed the door quietly and turned back to Misty who was flushed and grinning.

“Delia I dunno what to say I-” Misty stammered.

“You don’t have to say anything” Cordelia said smoothly walking back over to cup Misty’s face in her hands, and pulling her in for another kiss. Like an instinct Misty’s hands found the shorter woman’s waist and pulled her closer. Somehow Misty ended up taking the lead and continued to kiss Cordelia, guiding her towards the lofty bed. Cordelia was grasping at Misty’s flowy dress’s buttons and kissing her deeply. Misty shrugged off her dress and the shawl with it, causing the more sophisticated woman to freeze in flustered awe.

“Wha-what is it?” Misty asked anxiously. Cordelia pulled her closer, if that was even possible, and ran her hands all over her soft skin. 

“You’re so lovely.” she whispered in response, letting her lips kiss Misty’s jaw, down her neck, and to her collarbones. Misty closed her eyes, biting her lip. Then with her newfound confidence she gripped Cordelia’s hips, spinning her around to undo her dress. The shorter woman gasped, feeling her zipper come apart, and soft fingertips trailing down her back after it. Misty alluringly pulled down her dress and turned her back around to find the sweet wine-tasting lips she craved. Misty had an urge to suck lightly on the other woman’s bottom lip, eliciting a quiet moan. Misty was drunk on Cordelia’s touch.

As morning came, Cordelia woke up cradled in Misty’s arms. She took in the other woman’s familiar scent, trying to commit it to memory. She smiled to herself, remembering everything from the night before. Cordelia barely had time to wipe the sleep from her eyes when of course, someone had to knock harshly on the door. 

“Shit,” Cordelia muttered, climbing carefully out of bed and grabbing her black silk robe. Whoever had interrupted just had to knock again, and Cordelia turned, reaching over and pulling the sheet up over Misty’s bare shoulders, just in case someone tried to peek in. She finally opened the door a crack to see one of the male council members about to knock again.

“Hello Miss Cordelia I-” He took in the Supreme’s robed state and messy hair and hesitated. “Oh I’m sorry to wake you, but the council would like to have a meeting.” Cordelia was now growing impatient, but responded in the most respectful tone she could muster.\

“Yes, I would like to attend however I’m sure the other members would prefer to meet with me when I am fully clothed.” She gave him a sarcastic smile as he grew embarrassed. 

“Of-of course ma’am my apologies, take all the time you need.” he stuttered. Cordelia shut the door and sighed. Misty was sitting up in bed with the silky sheets wrapped around her bare chest. When their eyes met they both let out a small laugh. Cordelia walked over and placed a tender kiss on her soft lips.

“Delia I don’t know how you feel about last night but-” Cordelia furrowed her brow in concern,

“Do you think it was a mistake?” She asked. Misty gasped at the idea and grabbed one of Cordelia’s hands.

“Lord no, I...really like you and I didn’t want to pressure you into feeling the same way, ya know we both had some wine and…” Misty trailed off nervously awaiting Cordelia’s response to her honesty.

“I really like you too Misty.” Cordelia said, blushing. Misty looked down at their intertwined fingers and grinned. She could barely believe that this wasn’t all a dream. Delia took the hand that was unoccupied and brought it to the other woman’s chin, tilting her face upward so she could give her another slow, caring, kiss. Misty felt that recognizable flutter in her chest. She’d always cared about Cordelia more than what she thought was right, especially when she was still with Hank. However now, Delia felt the same way about her and it felt surreal. 

“If I could stay here with you all day I would, but the council is becoming a massive pain in the ass. I have to figure out what the hell I’m going to do about this kid.” Cordelia said reluctantly bringing them back to reality. 

“Aw don’t worry about it Miss Cordelia, it’ll give me some time to catch up with everyone.” Cordelia was already gathering her clothes that had ended up strewn around the room, and laughed when Misty used a title before her name. Misty didn’t even realize it and she sat innocently waiting for a response, somehow still glowing and gorgeous even after everything.

“You don’t have to call me ‘miss’ anymore, you know?” Cordelia said giggling a little at the irony of the formal name. She started walking to the bathroom as Misty replied,

“I don’t even realize when I’m doin’ it.” She laughed at her own foolish southern manners.

“Just thought I’d let you know.” Cordelia called from the bathroom. Misty sighed happily as she thought about how easy it was to talk to Delia. She always felt comfortable with her, even if she said something dumb.

“Mi- uh Cordelia would it be all right if I borrowed somethin’ of yours to wear? I’ve had these clothes on for what seems like ages.” 

“Of course! I’m sure there’s something in my suitcase you could wear.” Cordelia responded, turning on the shower. Misty got up, still wrapped in the sheets, and approached the open suitcase sitting on an ottoman nearby. The slightly younger witch suddenly felt a bit flustered as she realized Cordelia was naked in the room next to her. She shook her head at herself for being so silly, it’s not like she should’ve felt flustered after the night they shared before. Misty was going through the (mostly black or white) clothes when something different caught her eye. It was one of her own bohemian dresses and as she unfolded the thin fabric a bundle of violets fell out. They’d somehow been preserved and Misty soon realized that they were the ones she’d picked for Cordelia. She smiled to herself as she realized that Delia probably kept these things because, maybe... she missed her too.

When Cordelia finished up in the shower and was dressed she left the bathroom only to see that Misty had left. She was slightly disappointed but it’s not like Misty didn’t have things to do too. She rolled her eyes at her own emotions, how is it that she could want to be around the Cajun witch all the time? She could never get tired of her presence, and that was a new feeling for primarily introverted Cordelia. Just as she was about to walk out the door she noticed something next to her suitcase. It was the violets, and Delia’s face began to heat up as she imagined Misty assuming she was creepy. In all honesty Cordelia used the flowers to keep her going through hard times, she wondered if maybe one day she would tell Misty that. ~

Misty Day was relaxing in the day room with everyone but the coven council members. Madison and Zoey were laughing at something on one of their phones, sharing a pair of earbuds. Coco was trying, and failing, at flirting with an unamused Michael. Queenie was talking to Mallory, and Stevie Nicks was sitting by the fireplace humming to herself. Misty walked over to her, a little starstruck despite it being one of the growing number of personal interactions experienced with the musician. 

“How’re you Misty?” Stevie asked kindly as Misty sat down, spreading out her paisley patterned dress. She wrapped the shawl around her arms instinctively. 

“I’m alright Stevie, just waitin’ for Delia to get done in there.” Misty smiled at the thought of her. She briefly wondered whether or not she considered them a couple when Stevie interrupted her thoughts,

“That’s sweet. Are you two together?” Misty nearly choked.

“Um-we-there’s not really-I don’t uh-” Her face burned crimson as she tried desperately to find an answer to the question herself.

“Darlin’ please anyone can see it clear as day that you two care very deeply for each other. No need to be ashamed, that’s a hard thing to find.” Stevie smiled supportively. 

“Ya know I couldn’t even tell you in words how much she means to me, and maybe that’s silly but... well I don’t know.” Misty fidgeted with a portion of her shawl to avoid eye contact.

“I’m happy for you. You really deserve some good after all you’ve been through.” 

“Thanks Stevie, I never imagined in a million years that I’d be talkin’ bout my love life with my hero.” Stevie laughed,

“Us witches have to stick together Misty.” The younger witch smiled gratefully. “I’ve got to go soon, but I’m glad I got to see you.” Stevie said to her biggest fan as she stood up. Misty felt a pang of chagrin but knew it would have happened sooner or later. 

“Thank ya so much for comin’ really.” Misty said as Stevie pulled her in for one last goodbye hug. Just as they let go, the white witch gave her one more wink before vanishing. 

A few hours later and the people around the room were growing anxious sitting and waiting. Conversations dried up and activities grew repetitive and uninteresting. Madison had fallen asleep on the couch cuddles up to Zoey, who was reading a book on binding and banishing spells. Some of the others had returned to their rooms but Misty had stayed, waiting for Delia. Her eyelids were starting to droop as Cordelia entered with the council. Everyone was suddenly interested, and wanted to know what was going on.

“Good afternoon everyone, thank you for your patience involving this complicated matter. The board and I have come to a reasonable conclusion,” the room seemed to tense, awaiting the answer, “Michael Langdon and I will rule side by side.” Michael grinned and Zoey let out a small gasp,

“There’s never been two Supremes before” she pointed out. 

“You’re right Zoey, but since a man has never been capable of this until now, I won’t be stepping down until I’m sure Michael is fit to lead on his own.” Two of the men gave each other annoyed looks. 

“Which is completely unnecessary.” One of them muttered. Cordelia put on a reluctant smile, it was easier to smile now that Misty was back. 

“In this time of transitions we are taking the  _ necessary _ precautions.” Cordelia said stressing the word to jab at the rude man. Misty’s brows furrowed as she thought about this revelation. A seed of unease had been planted in the pit of her stomach ever since she met the boy. The more she cared for Cordelia the more her worries grew. She hadn’t ever really felt like that before because well she never really had anything to lose. It was a bittersweet realization, the happiness from being close to another person but also increasingly anxious at the idea of it all being ripped away from her. 

“Michael you will be coming to stay with us as we train you and work with your abilities.” Myrtle announced with a small sigh. 

“I should argue that you all stay here, for all I know this is some ploy to get me alone and kill me so you regain power.” Michael said with no emotions. He had a sociopathic aire about him no matter what he said.

“There is too much to be done at Robichaux’s Academy and we leave tonight, this is not negotiable.” Cordelia said sternly. Something unidentifiable flashed across Michael’s face but after receiving encouraging nods from the council, he seemed to step down from his high horse.

“I’ll gather my things then.” He stated. Everyone dispersed to gather their own things, Cordelia and Misty heading to their shared room. The tired Supreme eased herself onto the bed, she could feel her body draining of power and it was taking a toll on her. She twisted wrong and a small whimper escaped her mouth sending Misty rushing to her side. 

“Dealis what’s wrong? Where does it hurt?” Misty asked nearly frantic. Cordelia gave the frazzled blonde a half-hearted smile and reached for her hand.

“I’m alright Misty...it’s okay.” Cordelia said quietly.

“Please, if there’s anythin’ I can do to help, just tell me ya know?” Misty offered, mindlessly fixing the blankets around her.

“Lie with me?” Delia said softly, her eyelids already fluttering. Misty gladly obliged, carefully cuddling up next to the exhausted witch. She felt Cordelia’s breathing get slow and rhythmic and an idea made its way into her head. She didn’t know how exactly she would execute it, but she began to feel more at ease with the comfort of having a plan. Misty looked over at Cordelia lovingly taing in every beautiful detail of her sleeping form. The warmth from her smaller frame lulled her into a comfortable nap next to her lover.

Once the Coven and Michael made it back to Robicheaux’s Academy there was so much to catch up on. Zoey and Myrtle would resume their classes for the students, and somehow Zoey had convinced Madison to teach one as well. They were taking on young witches left and right. The Academy hadn’t been running as populated since before Fiona’s rule as Supreme. A few of the eldest girls were entrusted with taking care of the academy while Cordelia was away, along with some older, respected, witches. They all greeted them at the door,

“Miss Cordelia! You’re back!” A typically quiet witch named Emma exclaimed. She was one of the girls Cordelia had taken a particular interest in, she had so many of the same qualities that Cordelia had growing up. Another younger witch, Caitlyn offered to take her bags upstairs. 

“Alright everyone I’m glad you’re so excited to see me but we should let our guests get settled,” Cordelia announced. The group of girls that had gathered all hushed into whispers. Then one of the more outgoing girls spoke up,

“Who are our guests Miss?” Cordelia smiled at the curious faces. 

“Well, Mr. Langdon here is studying under me, and this-” she gently grabbed Misty’s hand, pulling her forward, “-is Misty Day.” Some of the students giggled and then they dispersed leaving the group to settle back in, though they were only gone for a week. Caitlyn and Emma lingered. 

“So you’re the real Misty Day?” Emma asked in disbelief. Misty laughed, she’d never met someone and gotten that reaction before.

“I guess I am, how’d ya know?” She said walking with her into the foyer. Emma brushed her short black hair out of her eyes as she shrugged,

“Well Miss Delia told me about how-”

“What did I tell you Emma?” Cordelia said when she appeared next to them. Emma looked up, clearly nervous. Misty thought, despite not being very good at romantic things, it was obvious that she had a little crush on the Supreme.

“You told me about descensum and how she almost became the next Supreme.” Misty noted that she couldn’t have been more than 18, so it could’ve also been innocent admiration. This train of thought somewhat troubled Misty, and she started to wonder why it mattered so much to her. Soon her thoughts were deterred when she heard her name,

“Misty is a good friend of mine and excellent in Necromancy, just like you.” Cordelia was saying to Emma. Misty couldn’t help but see the subtle smile Delia failed to hide when she said ‘good friend’.

Once all the luggage was upstairs, Cordelia showed Michael to his room where he immediately shut himself in. He didn’t say a word, it was unnerving, and she tried to shake it off as she went back down to retrieve Misty. The girls had all retreated to their dorms for bed, since it was quite late when they all returned. Cordelia was mentally sorting out arrangements for Misty as she led her upstairs in tense silence. She just wasn’t sure if there’d be enough rooms for Misty to have her own without a roommate, and she didn’t want to just stick her in with the students. But, if she offered her own room to share, would Misty think she was trying to make a move? Cordelia knew she was hopelessly falling for her, but what if she didn’t feel the same way? The usually cool and confident witch seemed to grow more and more conflicted as they walked down the hallway.

“What’s troublin’ ya darlin’?” Misty asked. The affectionate nickname caused a small flutter in her chest. Cordelia sighed and bit her lip as she weighed the options once more.

“I didn’t want to set you up in a room with the pupils but our single rooms are full and I don’t want you to feel pressured to stay with me. I would like you to...I mean if that’s what you want to do.” Misty grinned,

“Of course I’d like to stay with you!” She tightened her hold on the suitcase handle, the one Cordelia bought for her on their way back. It was mostly empty since Misty didn’t have much on her when she came back from hell. Cordelia looked up into the slightly taller woman’s eyes. They were so captivating and emotional. But there was darkness in the crystalline pools, a pain somewhere deep down that Misty was hiding so well. The Cajum witch looked up and down the hall momentarily before giving Delia a small kiss. They both laughed under their breath, and the Supreme opened her bedroom door to let her in. 

Everything was still in the black silk darkness of the night. Misty and Cordelia fell asleep awkwardly far away from each other on either side of the king-sized mattress. Cordelia’s breaths rose and fell softly until a noise jolted her from sleep. The sound was a cry, and it came from next to her. She turned over flipping her blonde hair out of her face,

“Misty, are you okay?” The wild haired blonde was sitting up in the bed breathing heavily as tears streamed down her face. She flinched at the sound of Cordelia’s voice, as if she had forgotten where she was. Cordelia didn’t want to reach out and frighten her even more. Then a look of recognition flashed over Misty’s features and she sobbed trying to catch her breath,

“D-Delia!” She cried, leaning forward and collapsing into her arms. Cordelia immediately held her close, feeling her body shake. She let her hand cradle her head and her finders play with her wavy hair, which was damp from sweat. She gently shushed her and whispered calming phrases until the sobs became less frequent. She didn’t want to push her to talk about whatever it was bothering her, but how was she supposed to ignore this?

“Misty?” She asked tentatively. Misty leaned back giving Cordelia a chance to see her watery eyes and flushed face. She couldn’t help but wipe a tear from her cheek. “What’s wrong?” Misty sighed and Cordelia noticed how she seemed uneasy within the total darkness of the room around her. 

"Ever since I came back…" she trailed off. Cordelia slowly reached her hand toward her in a gesture of support. She held it gratefully, and swallowed. 

"There's been something dark around me, like an evil I can't see. It's terrifying-but I'm most scared I'll end up hurting you... or somehow go back to that place." Cordelia gave her hand a sentimental squeeze. 

"Misty you'll never go back there ever again, not as long as I'm here, and you could never hurt me." She said, her voice so low it could be mistaken for a sigh. Misty felt another tear slide down her cheek, but not from sadness. With words failing her, the younger witch wrapped her arms around her neck. She let Cordelia's hands find her waist and tug her closer. The warmth from Misty's still slightly glistening skin heated up the space between them. Cordelia pulled away from the embrace to tuck a curly blonde strands of hair behind her ear. Her fingers lingered at the base of her cheek. 

"Delia?" Misty barely whispered, her breath brushing over the other witches face.

"Yes?" She questioned in response.

"Kiss me?" Cordelia nodded slightly, a smile playing at the corners of her lips. Hell, she wanted to kiss Misty every time she saw her, but she didn't know if she wanted that too. She let her first finger and thumb trail to her chin, guiding their faces closer together. When their lips met it was euphoric. Quickly it turned from a sweet kiss to something more passionate. Misty pulled away breathless and frazzled. She'd never felt like that in her life. She wondered how it was even possible to feel that same electric love every time they touched or kissed. She could do it forever. "Lie with me?" she asked with that same cautious inflection. 

"Of course." Cordelia said wrapping her arms around the younger witch's waist and then sliding the silky sheets up over her. Misty still seemed nervous and Cordelia didn't want to leave her upset. "Everything okay?" 

"I…" She looked up and in the dim light of the moon she saw hesitation in her eyes. She wanted to hold her as close as possible, to tell her that she could say anything. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep." She admitted sadly. Cordelia interlaced their fingers, 

"I'll be right here, all night." She said, feeling the weight of her own sleepiness creep back. Misty nodded at the affirmation and closed her eyes, she didn't have to try too hard to avoid the dark places in her mind with Cordelia's arms holding her. It was almost as if she was protecting her. Her mind lost the battle of staying awake and she fell gently into a refreshingly dreamless sleep.

_ A few weeks later _

Things around Robicheaux’s had been going smoothly, for the most part. Until something began to trouble the Supreme. Cordelia was lounging near the crackling fire, attempting to soothe the aches from her withering power. Another spidery bruise had recently creeped up her torso, the pain was hard to bear but she did alright hiding it. She could tell the girls at the school were suspecting her weakness. Misty did her best to help her, but she was pulling away from her too, they seldom spoke in private and when they did it was awkward and tense.In his time at the school Michael grew more withdrawn, when pressed, he would only show a fraction of his power. Even the girls students had begun avoiding her, like she was the plague. That was the worst part of all this. 

She felt those tears rise up again. The tears she cried each night, for her girls, for the future, for...Misty. Everything seemed to be crumbling apart, and the feeling of hopelessness had returned. It sucked the life out of her. With Mallory rising up as the new Supreme no one needed her. She couldn’t help but hear the whisper in the back of her mind to give up. Why try to fight a battle she knows she can’t win? And then she remembered the grins of her pupils, excited to learn, still bursting with imagination and hope. Cordelia remembered her mother, the way she didn’t care for anything or anyone. She remembered Misty’s soft lips kissing her bare shoulder in the fresh morning light after they spent all night in each others’ arms. These thoughts imbued the witch with a new sense of ernesty. She had to save everyone, she just didn’t know how. 

Cordelia didn’t get much of a chance to mull over this when Michael appeared in the doorway. 

“Good evening.” He said with a smug smile. She adjusted herself carefully, trying not to strain her sore abdomen. Despite her efforts to be discreet a wince flashed over her face and Michael noticed, “Feeling...under the weather?” He asked with that same pretentious air. She shot him a glare, that then dimmed. 

“What do you want Michael?” She questioned. He seemed to be plotting something, or biding his time. Cordelia curled a thread around her finger. If Michael was planning something malicious she knew she would be too weak to fight back, in what she’d witnessed of his growing power he would be virtually unstoppable. 

“I don’t want to kill you Cordelia. I’ve come to enjoy this place, really, the students are lovely. And well of course the ladies teaching, Misty...especially fascinates me.” Her body stiffened at the mention of Misty’s name. She felt anger burst in her chest, a sudden protectiveness for the woman she’d grown feelings for. She struggled to keep her temper in control. She knew Michael was taunting her, trying to get a reaction, and she refused to play into it. 

“I suppose you shouldn’t kill me then.” Cordelia said politely. Quite frankly the threat on her own life meant nothing to the Supreme in comparison to the others Michael could hurt just to get what he wanted. Michael sighed and took a step toward the center of the room. He cocked his head slightly, his blonde hair falling from behind his ear, Cordelia saw the glint in his eye as he said,

“I’m afraid that just won’t work for me.” He smiled at the fear that was surely visible in Cordelia’s expression. She threw up her hand attempting to throw Michael across the room with telekinesis. He didn’t budge and chuckled slightly at the action. “Don’t fight it Delia, it’ll just make it worse.” As soon as she heard the words pass his lips a searing hot wind wrapped around her. She tried to scream as the fiery force ripped at her skin but the words dried up in her mouth. She reached inward for her power but it was fading. The molten air was rippling the scene around her but as Cordelia fell to her knees she saw Michael standing just feet away, arms outstretched, conducting the orchestra of pain.

“Some witches just need to be burned.” Michael muttered slyly. The rug she was kneeling on erupted into flames and hellfire licked at her body. She’d been unable to make a sound but suddenly a scream tore from her throat. Her tears sizzled away as soon as they rolled down her cheek. With a last bit of energy the Supreme pulled at the remaining power within her weakened body. Pale blue light coated her figure, protecting her. For a moment it seemed maybe the cool light she emitted would hold off the ferocious heat but within a few seconds the supernatural flames extinguished her defense. She let out a cry and fell to the ground, her power completely diminished. Immediately the flames vanished and with blurry failing vision Cordelia saw Michael’s face leaning over hers. She whispered almost unintelligibly,

“Don’t...call me...Delia...asshole.” before exhaling her last breath. Michael laughed evilly in triumph but something was wrong, he didn’t feel any surge of power. With the Supreme dead he knew the next leader would receive it, but why didn’t he? He puzzled this briefly until suddenly all the lights in the room went out. It got impossibly dark. Michael turned around quickly scanning his surroundings. A circle of robed figures had surrounded him. 

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Someone said, he tried to pinpoint where it came from but it ominously originated from all sides. He lashed out with fire but it never touched anything because he was quickly enveloped in a magical orb of pure blue light. He struggled to break it, his temper flaring and his eyes turning inky black. Michael stopped for a second, as he became aware of a low rumble. It was a chant, it started quietly and rose as he fought the barrier around him. An inhuman roar thundered in the room, lights were flickering on and off, all the while the circle of figures was chanting louder, arms stretched towards the creature writhing in the center. 

“Lucius annaeus seneca daemonium, hic est antichristus de inferis revertetur.” The formation of figures reached a crescendo as the light shone white completely blocking any sight of the villain trapped inside it. One last repetition and the orb blinked out, silence crashed into the open space until the room erupted in cheers.

“Where’s Cordelia!” A frantic voice called out as the lights illuminated the area once again. Misty threw off her hood and pushed through the crowd of witches that had just banished Michael. She saw a group of people crouched down and rushed toward them. “Move!” She commanded two students who were blocking her from the still figure on the floor. When they parted she could see Cordelia’s pale body lying on a scorched rug. There wasn’t a burn on her skin but her eyes stared blankly into space. Misty fell toward her. Her hand gently lifted her head as she cradled her body close to her. “Oh Delia,” she sobbed. The room hushed in mourning. The loss was felt in the hearts of everyone. She sat there crying for what felt like hours but was only minutes. It’s strange how grief distorts reality. Myrtle shook her head in disbelief. The world seemed to stop rotating. 

Finally Misty leaned back from the empty vessel that used to hold her lover. She bent her head towards the expressionless face she’d seen so many times, smiling in the morning light, laughing at a joke she made, flushed while they were making love. But there was nothing in that familiar face. Misty pressed her lips gently to the other woman’s. She regretted the fact that she’d never be able to tell her she loved her. She thought of the future they could’ve had together if only, Cordelia could wake up and give her that goofy smile again. But when Misty pulled away Cordelia was still stone-faced, still dead. 

“No, Cordelia you’re not dying. You can’t die, not after everything, Delia please!” Misty’s pleas grew more desperate and Myrtle reached forward carefully pulling Misty away. “No please, I can’t-” a sob cut off her hopeless cries. She collapsed into the elder witches embrace. Misty gasped for air, it was like all the oxygen had been sucked out of the room. She choked and sobbed. She knew she couldn’t live without Cordelia and flung herself back toward where Cordelia was lying. Misty’s hands pressed roughly on the witch’s chest and she  _ pushed _ . She pushed all the power she could reach into the other woman’s body. “Wake up!” Misty shouted with one final shove. She sat up, waiting hopefully for anything. Nothing happened. Misty dissolved into tears, supportive hands rested on her shoulders.

The silence was thick in the air. No one knew what to say. Misty was weak from the vitum vitalis but she didn’t want to give up. 

“Mallory?” She said almost inaudibly towards the crowd of women and girls. The new Supreme stepped forward, her newfound power radiated off her almost visibly. She smiled sadly and put her hands together,

“I think I know what to do.” Everyone in the room seemed to hold their breath while Mallory forced her powers out through her fingertips and into a spherical form in her palm. It looked like lasers of white thread were spilling from her hands into a blindingly bright circle. Mallory’s face contorted in pain and she gritted her teeth. Misty’s eyes were focused so intently on the girl she forgot to blink. Myrtle seemed to realize what she was doing but everyone else was just mesmerized by the strange display,

“Mallory, are you sure you want to do this?” She asked, Mallory didn’t even look up at the sound and nodded. Her eyes squinted shut, the form grew until it was about the size of a watermelon and then all at once Mallory stopped the weird hand motions and flung her arms out towards the place where Cordelia lied. 

“Metaphora.” Mallory whispered as she blew on the white light. The shiny tendrils reached out to Cordelia’s body and slid through right through her settling somewhere within her figure. For the third time everyone watched to see if somehow Cordelia would come back to life. And as if a light switched on, Delia’s eyelids snapped open. The swamp witch still sitting right next to her yelped with excitement, reaching toward her lover. The room let out a collective breath, the younger girls sniffled, smiles broke out on previously solemn faces. Cordelia and Misty grabbed each other and met in a desperate kiss full of relief, love, and pure unfiltered joy. 

“Geez get a room.” Madison said lightheartedly. Misty and Cordelia broke apart with a laugh. Cordelia wiped a tear from Misty’s cheek. 

“For lord’s sake Dee we gotta stop dyin’ all the time.” Misty said playfully. Cordelia nodded over and over. She was still holding on tightly to the Cajun witch’s hands, not so much afraid to let go, but more grateful to have them. Each of them knew, sitting there in the middle of the living room, the center of a crowd of shaken up students and friends, that there would be a lot to fix in the coming weeks. Yet, somehow it didn’t dim the perfect moment they had. Misty let her forehead meet Delia’s and looked into her eyes, there were so many emotions within. And Cordelia captured them all with one quietly spoken sentence,

“You always save me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! This is my first published fic so don't be too harsh on me please. Of course leave kudos if you liked it and give me your thoughts in the comments! This is loosely based on American Horror Story Apocalypse, so credits to that. Uh yeah, if you made it this far I'm so grateful that my many sleepless nights of writing/editing weren't for nothing. :') I appreciate you! Hopefully you are having a good day/night! <3


End file.
